How to Save a Life Songfic
by Alunesta
Summary: How to save a life by the Fray songfic WARNING: Character death and Soul being a jerk Enjoy :


_Step one you say we need to talk he walks _

_You say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You smile politely right on through_

_ She sat in the living room, waiting for him to come home. When the door opened she smiled up at the white-haired kid. He seemed surprised to see that she had waited up for him. Lately he's been coming home really late. He gave a small smile back, but it didn't reach his eyes. She gestured for him to sit down, and he hesitated. It hurt her to see him hesitate; he had no reason to worry. He sat, and she braced herself for what she was about to say._

_Some Sort of Window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_ Soul played basketball with Black*Star. The ball went up and into the net, causing them to holler and whoop. They high fived each other, smiling widely. Normally Maka would have joined them, even If she didn't know how to play, but lately it was just awkward with Soul. "He's changed." She murmured; quiet enough so no one could hear her. "Was it my fault? What if it is?"_

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_ Kid had watched her become less like the Maka he knew. She was more withdrawn, reserved. He could tell it had something to do with Soul, but he didn't want to interfere. He sat beside her, not wanting to play basketball. "Hey Maka, are you all right?" he asked. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, but she didn't want to face it herself, so she looked away. "I'm fine." _

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_ They were at school. It was a partner assignment, so of course being her weapon it was Soul. They had their head down in front of the book. Maka already knew what to do, but she wanted Soul to figure it out. He sighed and leaned back, "Maka, I can't do this! What does any of this mean?" He said, frustration in his voice. Maka explained it to him, and in the end he just became mad at her. _

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you_

_ Kid looked over at Maka and Soul. She was whispering urgently, and he sat there. He had on a bored expression. Kid wanted Soul to pay attention, to solve the problem but he was too stubborn. She frowned, sadness creasing her face. Soul stood up abruptly, gave her a glare and started walking out of the room._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know, how to save a life_

_The hurt was evident in her face. Tears started falling down her cheeks, and she ran out of the classroom, sobbing. Kid watched, not sure what to do. Should he confront Soul, or try to comfort Maka? So he just sat there, trying to figure out what to do._

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you followed_

_ They were arguing at the end of the hallway. "Just shut up Maka! I can do what I want, you're not my keeper!" Soul yelled. Maka lowered her head, averting meeting his icy glare. She whispered something Kid couldn't hear, and Soul just walked away. Kid went to comfort her, but she brushed him aside and walked the opposite direction Soul went._

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_ Maka sat in the bathroom, the door locked. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her head on her knees. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her emerald eyes squeezed shut. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, fingernails cutting into her palm. Blood dribbled down, and stained the floor. She screamed in frustration and sorrow. _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_ With trembling hands she brought up the knife. She was in her bedroom, Soul was out late again. A note was being crumbled in the hand not holding the knife. With a quick motion, the knife slid down her wrist. She suppressed a scream, and dropped the now-bloody knife. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. She watched as blood ran free from her wrist. Tears mixed in with it as they flooded down. _

_ Kid ran down the street, in his hands was a note from Maka. It read: _

_Kid, I hope you can forgive me, but I just can't stand it anymore. I wish you all the best. Goodbye. ~Maka~ _

_Of course he knew what that meant. He just wished he could get there before she went through with it. He threw open the door, not bothering to knock. He didn't even notice the asymmetrical stacking of books in the living room. He banged on her door, which was locked. With a swift kick, he bust it open. He fell to his knees at the sight. Maka was pale and lying in a pool of blood. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling. Her mouth was set in a frown. A knife lay by her head, covered in the sticky red substance. Kid noticed her hand clenched in a fist, holding a note. It read:_

_Soul, I'm sorry for everything… _

_ ~Maka~_

_Tears ran down the young Shinigami's cheeks. "Why?" He whispered. "I should have helped. Should have done something."_

_Soul stood in the doorway, and took in the scene. His face was one of horror, and disbelief._

_How to Save a Life_

_How to Save a Life_


End file.
